This invention relates generally to bottled water dispenser stations of the type adapted to receive and support a water supply bottle in an inverted position, and to selectively dispense water therefrom. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bottled water station having a removable reservoir designed for drop-in installation into a station housing, wherein the station housing includes a manifolded support platform for slide-fit engagement with the removable reservoir. The support platform includes the appropriate fittings and/or flow paths for slide-fit connection of the reservoir to one or more temperature control devices, and dispenser fittings for connection to one or more faucet valves.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well-known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open reservoir mounted on a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. Water within the inverted supply bottle flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through a faucet valve located at the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking, especially in areas wherein the local water supply is suspected to contain undesired levels of contaminants.
In bottled water stations of the above-described type, the water bottles are normally provided in a clean and preferable sterile condition within an appropriate sealed cap to prevent contamination of the water contained therein. When an inverted supply bottle on a station housing reaches an empty condition, the empty bottle can be lifted quickly and easily from the station housing and replaced by a filled bottle having the sealing cap removed therefrom or otherwise opened to permit water downflow. The empty bottle can then be returned to the bottled water vendor for cleaning and refilling.
Although bottled water stations of this type utilize a sequence of water bottles which have been individually sanitized, the water reservoir within the station housing is not subjected to periodic cleaning or replacement. In this regard, the housing reservoir commonly comprises a metal or ceramic tank mounted within the station housing in association with a refrigeration system for maintaining water within the reservoir in a chilled condition. In other station housing designs, an auxiliary reservoir is provided in association with suitable heating elements for providing a heated water supply. Unfortunately, the integration of the station housing reservoir with associated chilling and/or heating systems has generally precluded easy reservoir removal for cleaning purposes. Instead, the housing reservoir has typically been used for prolonged time periods without cleaning, thus creating the potential for undesired growth of harmful bacteria and other organisms. Reservoir cleaning has generally been accomplished by taking the station out of service and returning the station to a centralized facility for cleaning purposes.
In one proposed construction for a bottled water station, a removable reservoir container has been suggested for easy drop-in placement and lift-out removal with respect to a supporting chiller plate within a station housing. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,096. While this configuration beneficially permits reservoir removal for cleaning purposes, no provision has been made to supply a desirable heated water supply in addition to a chilled water supply. Moreover, the supported placement of the removable reservoir container onto a refrigerated chiller plate inherently and undesirably provides a large surface area and associated space conducive to frost and/or condensation buildup between the chiller plate and the reservoir container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,004 discloses an improved bottled water station of the type having a removable reservoir, wherein multiple temperature water supplies are provided and significant condensation problems at the exterior of the reservoir are overcome. More specifically, a removable reservoir is disclosed for slide-fit reception of a chiller probe directly into the interior of the reservoir, and for separate slide-fit coupling of a water flow to a hot water tank. The requisite slide-fit connections, however, involve various plumbing connections and fittings which must be assembled at the bottom of the removable reservoir and/or within the station housing, resulting in an overall construction which can be relatively complex.
The present invention provides a further improvement in bottled water stations of the type having a slide-fit removable reservoir, wherein slide-fit connections between the reservoir and the station housing are simplified by the provision of a manifolded support platform formed to include fittings and/or flow paths for slide-fit connection of the reservoir to one or more temperature control devices, and to one or more faucet valves for dispensing.